


Guzma's an actual Dad

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Guzma is a big dad, I love him, Kicko is my actual Pokemon I bred him the other day, Other, he loves his grunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: (I have no idea what to call this its saved as guzma fluff on my computer)One of the grunts losses his Pokemon and seeks out Guzma for comfort





	

Guzma sighed deeply and held the grunt as he cried, the poor kid was only thirteen. He'd wanted to tell the kid to man up and get over it, but knew deep down that this wasn't something the kid could get over in a couple of minutes. At first he'd been worried that someone had hurt the kid in someway, or that the kid's parents had tracked him down.  
He was resting on the bed with the kid in his arms when Plumeria walked in, her head down.  
The poor kid's Pokemon, a Cutiefly, had died.   
As the hours went by some of the older grunts came in to take Guzma's place, curling up on the bed with the kid. Guzma still stayed, the boy had come to him for comfort so it was only right that he stay until the boy had at least fallen asleep.

"Boss?" Guzma's eyes cracked open to see one of the younger girl grunts leaning over the bed, her bandanna around her neck. "There's a girl to see you, says he name's Moon."  
Guzma sighed and carefully unwrapped the boy's arms from around his chest, placing a pillow in them as he slid out of the pile of grunts. "Did she say what she wanted?" He asked, walking to the door with the grunt.

Moon stood just inside of the mansion, the towel that the girl had given her soaked and at her feet. She'd managed to stay mostly dry thanks to her Primarina using Psychic to keep the rain off but, since she wasn't a Psychic type, rain had gotten through anyway.   
She didn't want to be, but she was angry. She'd taken up a small job, breed this chick a shiny Salandit, easy. She'd bred the shiny found loving homes for the twelve non-shinies. But when presented with the shiny the chick had freaked out, saying that she wanted a girl not this disgusting male. Oh, she was still so angry just thinking about it. The poor guy had been heartbroken, she'd been almost unable to cheer him up.  
Her head jerked up and her fists un-clenched when she saw Guzma descending the stairs, his hair and clothes messed up. She considered him a good friend and a good father figure to the kids that ran around in his Team. Lillie had joked once about Moon being in love with him, which Moon found kinda gross as she was fifteen and he was what? Twenty-two?  
"Whadya want?" Guzma asked, leaning against the stairs as he looked down at her. She only smiled before walking over and giving him a hug.  
"You can't intimidate me, Guzma, I saw you in Ultra Space, remember?" She joked pulling back from the hug after he gave her hair a soft pat. "But yeah, I came cause I was hoping that maybe one of the kids would be able to give this guy a home." She smiled as she pulled the Ultra-Ball out, the white Salandit appearing in her arms not two seconds later. He kept his head tucked in the crook of her neck and his tail wrapped around her wrist.  
Guzma whistled and leaned down, running his finger along the white scales. "A shiny, ay? What's his name? I heard you were working on breeding a shiny for someone, did you get more then one shiny?" He asked, reaching forward to cradle the small lizard in his hands.  
Moon let him, her body shaking with rage. "No, he was the only shiny but the chick turned him down." She almost snarled. " _Stupid bitch..._ " She mumbled under her breath. "I named him Kicko."  
Guzma seemed to be deep in thought as he held Kicko close to his chest, giggling a little when Kicko licked his fingers. Guzma handed him back when Moon held her hand out, it was time to feed the baby.  
"Yeah, I think I know someone that could use his company." He mumbled heading up the stairs, gestured for her to do the same. 

"Hey!" Guzma shouted as he slammed his door open, startling the pile on his bed into waking up, the boy's eyes red and puffy from his tears. "I got a surprise!"  
Everyone was quiet until Moon ducked under his arm, then it was a chorus of "Hey Moon!" "Yo, Moon!" "Moon!" "That a new member?" "Aww cool, shiny!"  
She smiled turning to Guzma. "Is it the boy with the purple hair?" She asked, nodding her head towards him, Kicko crawling onto her shoulders from her arms. Guzma nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the door-frame.  
Moon crossed the room before crawling onto the bed and sitting next to the boy.  
The talked for a few minutes, Kicko crawling around the bed and smelling everyone before sliding onto the boy's lap and going to sleep, much like a baby would.  
"Do you want him?" Moon's voice was a little louder now but no less soft. The boy looked up from where he'd been running his hand over Kicko's white scales.  
"What? Do I? Really?" He asked, his voice low as to not wake the sleeping Pokemon on his lap.  
Tears sprung to his eyes fresh when moon nodded, saying that she wanted him to have an adventure that she couldn't give him.  
Guzma smiled with pride as the grunt grabbed Moon in a bear hug, now sobbing.


End file.
